charlatansdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Song Info
'Charlatans Song List' For the completist! An A-Z list of all commercially available Charlatans recordings. nb: in order to avoid a huge page, this section is just a list for the moment. Eventually titles will be linked to individual pages with information and lyrics etc (although it might make more sense to do this from the discography section?) suggestions welcome... 'A' 'Acid In The Tea' 'A Day For Letting Go' 'A Great Place To Leave' 'A House Is Not A Home' A House Is Not A Home (Live London 2000) 'A Man Needs To Be Told' A Man Needs To Be Told (Radio Edit) A Man Needs To Be Told (Jo Whiley Session) A Man Needs To Be Told (Live Birmingham 2001) A Man Needs To Be Told (Live Manchester 2001) 'A Margin Of Sanity' 'All I Desire' 'Always In Mind (Peel Session)' 'And If I Fall' And If I Fall (Live Manchester 2001) 'Another Rider Up In Flames' Another Rider Up In Flames (Evening Session) 'Apples And Oranges' 'Area 51' 'Arise Arise' 'As I Watch You In Disbelief' 'Autograph' Autograph (Mark Radcliffe Session) 'B' 'Back Room Window ' 'Bad Days' 'Bad Days (Live)' 'Ballad Of The Band' 'Ballad Of The Band (Ianocce Remix)' 'Believe You Me' 'Believe You Me (Live 2010) ' 'Between 10th & 11th' 'Between 10th & 11th (Peel Session)' 'Bird' 'Blackened Blue Eyes' 'Blackened Blue Eyes (Janice Long Session)' 'Blackened Blue Eyes (Jo Whiley Session)' 'Blackened Blue Eyes (Live Delamere Forest 2007)' 'Blank Heart, Blank Mind' 'Blue For You' 'Bona Fide Treasure' 'Bullet Comes' 'C' 'Can't Even Be Bothered' 'Can't Even Be Bothered (Live 2010)' 'Can't Get Out Of Bed' 'Can't Get Out Of Bed (Demo)' 'Can't Get Out Of Bed (Live 2006)' 'Can't Get Out Of Bed (Live Delamere Forest 2007)' 'Carry Your Heart' 'Chewing Gum Weekend' 'Chewing Gum Weekend (Live 1992) ' 'City Of The Dead' 'City Of The Dead (Janice Long Session)' 'Clean Up Kid' 'Come in Number 21 ' 'Complete Control' 'Crashin' In' 'Crashin' In (Mark Radcliffe Session)' 'Cry Cry Cry' 'Cry Yourself To Sleep' 'D' 'Dead Love' 'Dead Love (Mark Radcliffe Session)' 'Dead Man's Eye' 'Don't Go Giving It Up' 'Don't Need A Gun' 'Don't You Worry' 'Down With The Mook' 'E' 'Everything Changed' 'Everything Changed (Live 2010)' 'F' 'Feel Flows' 'Feel Flows (Carpet Kiss Mix)' 'Feel Flows (Van Basten Mix) ' 'Feelin' Holy' 'Feelin' Holy (Live 2006)' 'Feel The Pressure' 'Feel The Pressure (Chemical Brothers Dub)' 'Feel The Pressure (Demo)' 'Feel The Pressure (Mark Radcliffe Session)' 'Floor Nine' 'Flower' 'Flower (Live 2010) ' 'Forever' 'Forever (Edit)' 'Forever (Live London 2000)' 'Forever (Live Manchester 2001)' 'Forever (Mark Radcliffe Session)' 'For Where There Is Love There Will Always Be Miracles' 'For Your Entertainment' 'For Your Entertainment (Live 2006)' 'Frinck' 'G' 'Get On It' 'Give Me A Reason' 'Good Witch / Bad Witch (Parts 1 & 2)' 'Good Witch / Bad Witch (Part 3)' 'Glory Glory' 'Green Flashing Eyes' 'H' 'Happen To Die' 'Happen To Die (Unedited Version)' 'Happen To Die (Live 2010) ' 'Hard To Be You (Song For Carl)' 'Here Comes A Soul Saver' 'Here Comes A Soul Saver (Live 1995) ' 'High Up Your Tree' 'High Up Your Tree (Mark Radcliffe Session)' 'How Can You Leave Us? ' 'How High' 'How High (Live Manchester 2001)' 'How High (Live 2006)' 'How High (Live Delamere Forest 2007)' 'I' 'I Don't Care Where You Live' 'I Don't Care Where You Live (Live London 2000)' 'I Don't Want To See the Sights ' 'Ignition' 'I Just Can't Get Over Losing You' 'I Just Can't Get Over Losing You (Live Birmingham 2001)' 'I'll Sing A Hymn (You Came To Me)' 'Imperial 109' 'imperial 109 (Live 2010) ' 'Impossible' 'Impossible (Radio Edit)' 'Impossible (AIM Remix)' 'Impossible (Jo Whiley Session)' 'Impossible (Live Birmingham 2001)' 'Impossible (Live Delamere Forest 2007)' 'Impossible (Live Manchester 2001)' 'Indian Rope' 'Indian Rope (Goodier Session)' 'Indian Rope (Live 2010)' 'I Never Want An Easy Life If Me And He Were Ever To Get There' 'I Never Want An Easy Life If Me And He Were Ever To Get There (Evening Session)' 'Inside - Looking Out' 'Intimacy' 'Is It In You?' 'It's About Time' 'It's What It Is, It's What It Was' 'J' 'Jesus Hairdo' 'Judas' 'Judas (Live Birmingham 2001)' 'Judas (Live Manchester 2001)' 'Just Lookin 'Just When You're Thinkin' Things Over' 'Just When You're Thinkin' Things Over (Live Delamere Forest 2007) '''K 'Keep It To Yourself' 'L' 'Lips That Would Kiss' 'Love Is Ending' 'Love Is Ending (The Horrors Mix)' 'Love Is The Key' 'Love Is The Key (Live Birmingham 2001)' 'Love Is The Key (Live Delamere Forest 2007)' 'Love Is The Key (Live Norris Studios)' 'Love To You' 'Loving You Is Easy' 'M' 'Me. In Time' 'Me. In Time (Live 2010)' 'MIA' 'Missing Beats (Of A Generation)' 'Mis-Takes' 'Mis-Takes (Live)' 'Muddy Ground' 'My Beautiful Friend' 'My Beautiful Friend (Edit)' 'My Beautiful Friend (Jagz Kooner Mix)' 'My Beautiful Friend (Lionrock Mix)' 'My Beautiful Friend (Live Delamere Forest 2007)' 'My Beautiful Friend (Live London 2000)' 'My Foolish Pride' 'My Foolish Pride (Radio Mix)' 'My Name Is Despair' 'N' 'Nine Acre Court' 'Nine Acre Court (Live Delamere Forest 2007)' 'Nine Acre Dust' 'No Fiction' '(No One) Not Even The Rain' '(No One) Not Even The Rain (Goodier Session) ' 'Normality Swing (Demo)' 'North Country Boy' 'North Country Boy '(Live Delamere Forest 2007) 'North Country Boy (Live Manchester 2001)' 'North Country Boy (Live 2006)' 'NYC (There's No Need To Stop)' 'NYC (There's No Need To Stop) (Live 2006)' 'NYC (There's No Need To Stop) (Weird Science Mix)' 'O' 'Occupation h. Monster' 'Oh!' 'Oh! Vanity' 'Oh! Vanity (Live)' 'Oh! Vanity (Live) (2)' 'One To Another' 'One To Another '(Live Delamere Forest 2007) 'One To Another (Live Manchester 2001)' 'One To Another (Live 2006)' 'Only A Boho' 'Only Teethin 'On The Threshold' 'Opportunity' 'Opportunity (Live 2010) '''Opportunity Three 'Over Rising' 'Over Rising (Instrumental)' 'Over Rising (Live 2010)' 'Out' 'P' 'Page One' 'Patrol' 'Patrol (Dust Brothers Mix) ' 'Polar Bear' 'Polar Bear (12" Mix)' 'Polar Bear (Peel Session)' 'Polar Bear (Live 2010)' 'Q' 'R' 'Reputation' 'Right On' 'Road To Paradise' 'Rob's Theme' 'Room 518' 'S' 'Scorched ' 'See How Clear It Is' 'See It Through' 'Senses (Angel On My Shoulder)' 'Senses (Live Delamere Forest 2007)' 'Senses (Live London 2000)' 'Set Me Free' 'Shotgun' 'Sincerity' 'Sing The Body Eclectic' 'Sleepy Little Sunshine Boy' 'Smash The System' 'Sonic' 'Sonic (Live 2010)' 'Sproston Green' 'Sproston Green (US Version)' 'Sproston Green (Instrumental)' 'Sproston Green (Live Delamere Forest 2007)' 'Sproston Green (Live Manchester 2001)' 'Sproston Green (Live 2006)' 'Sproston Green (Live 2010)' 'Stir It Up ' 'Subterranean' 'Subterranean (Live) ' 'Subtitle' 'Subtitle (Version)' 'Sunset And Vine' 'T' 'Taurus Moaner' 'Taurus Moaner (Instrumental)' 'Tell Everyone ' 'Tellin' Stories' 'Tellin' Stories (Live Manchester 2001)' 'Tellin' Stories (Live 2006)' 'Thank You' 'Thank You (Live)' 'The Architect' 'The Architect (Live Delamere Forest 2007)' 'The Bell And The Butterfly' 'The Blind Stagger' 'The Blind Stagger (Live Delamere Forest 2007)' 'The Blind Stagger (Live London 2000)' 'The Blonde Waltz' 'The End Of Everything' 'Theme From 'The Wish 'The Man Who Saved The Day' 'The Misbegotten' 'The Misbegotten (The Horrors Remix) '''Then 'Then (7"Mix)' 'Then (Peel Session)' 'Then (Live 2010)' 'The Only One I Know' 'The Only One I Know (12" Mix)' 'The Only One I Know (Goodier Session)' 'The Only One I Know (Live Manchester 2001)' 'The Only One I Know (Live Delamere Forest 2007)' 'The Only One I Know (Live 2006)' 'The Only One I Know (Live 2008)' 'The Only One I Know (Live 2010) ' 'This Is The End' 'This Is The End (Live)' 'Title Fight' 'Toothache' 'Toothache (Chemical Risk)' 'Toothache (Chemical Risk Dub)' 'Toothache (Live Delamere Forest 2007)' 'Tremelo Song' 'Tremelo Song (Alternate Take)' 'Tremelo Song (Live 1992)' 'Try Again Today' 'Try Again Today (Demo)' 'Try Again Today (Live Delamere Forest 2007) ' 'Trust In Desire' 'Two Of Us' 'U' 'Untitled' 'Up At The Lake' 'Up To Our Hips' 'Up To Our Hips (Evening Session)' 'V' 'Viva La Sociale' 'W' 'Wake Up' 'Wake Up (Live Birmingham 2001)' 'Watching You ' 'Wave The World Goodbye' 'Way Up There' 'Way Up There (Live 2010) ' 'Weirdo' 'Weirdo (Alternate Take)' 'Weirdo (Live Delamere Forest 2007)' 'Weirdo (Live Manchester 2001)' 'Weirdo (Live 2006)' 'When I Wonder' 'When The Lights Go Out In London' 'When Your Ship Comes In' 'Who Wants to Know ' 'White Shirt' 'White Shirt (Goodier Session)' 'White Shirt (Live 2010)' 'Withdrawn ' 'With No Shoes' 'X' 'Y' 'You Can Swim' 'You Can Talk To Me' 'You Can Talk To Me (Peel Session)' 'You Can Talk To Me (Live 2010) ' 'You Cross My Path' 'You Cross My Path (Live)' 'You Got It, I Want It' 'Your Precious Love' 'Your Pure Soul' 'Your Skies Are Mine ' 'You're A Big Girl Now' 'You're Not Very Well' 'You're Not Very Well (Live 2010)' 'You're Not Very Well (Goodier Session)' 'You're So Pretty - We're So Pretty' 'You're So Pretty - We're So Pretty (Live Birmingham 2001)' 'You're So Pretty - We're So Pretty (Live Delamere Forest 2007)' 'You're So Pretty - We're So Pretty (Live Manchester 2001)' 'You're So Pretty - We're So Pretty (Version 06)' 'Z' '123' '109 Part 2' 'Promo Only' This section includes songs made available only on promo releases and never sold commercially Bullet Comes (Radio Edit) Crashin' In (Radio Edit) Feel Flows (Stair Dive Mix) I Don't Want To See The Sights (This U.S Mix) I Don't Want To See The Sights (That U.S Edit) Just When You're Thinkin' Things Over (radio edit) Love Is The Key (So Solid Crew Mix) One To Another (Lucid Radio Mix) One To Another (Swab Mix) Sproston Green (remix edit) Weirdo (Mindwarp 12" Mix) Weirdo (Weird Dub) Weirdo (Weird Mix) You're So Pretty, We’re So Pretty (Lo-Fidelity Allstars radio edit) You're So Pretty, We’re So Pretty (Lo-Fidelity Allstars remix) 'Unreleased Songs' This section only includes studio tracks known to have been recorded yet never made commercially available in any version i.e out-takes and demos. For obvious reasons of avoiding repetition, it does not include unrecorded / unreleased demo, radio session or live versions of commercially available songs. Unreleased demo versions or mixes of commercially released songs will be listed in the 'recording sessions' section 'Angelica ' 1988 demo 'Daroenella' Up To Our Hips out - take 'Drowning' 1988 demo 'Eighteen' 1988 demo 'Full Of Culture' Up To Our Hips out - take 'Horserider' Up To Our Hips out - take 'It's Only The Music' Up To Our Hips out - take (Vocal version of 'Feel Flows') 'Nothing's Left' 1988 demo 'She Threw It All Away' 1988 demo 'Still My Style' Up To Our Hips out - take 'Summer By The Severn' 1988 demo 'You And Everybody' Up To Our Hips out - take 'Songs only performed live' This section includes only original songs performed in concert for which no studio recording is known. 'Always In Mind' Performed live 14.3.90 and others Although the Peel Session version of this has been released, no original studio recording is known 'Normality Swing' Performed live 15.06.91. Although a song of the same title was released on the Tremelo Song single, no studio version of this entirely different song has ever surfaced 'Untitled' Performed live 12.3.93. 'No studio version known 'Cover versions This section includes all known cover versions recorded or performed live by the charlatans, either commercially available or unreleased. 'A Time For Living (Sly Stone)' studio version appears on 'Help', War Child charity album 1995. Performed live 25.11.95 'Cindy Incidentally (Faces)' unreleased, performed live in concert 'Instant Karma (John Lennon)' unreleased, performed live in concert 'Is Vic There? (Department S)' unreleased, 1989 'Lucifer Sam (Pink Floyd)' unreleased, performed live on XFM 2008 'Murder (New Order)' released exclusively on download 2008 'Witness (1 Hope)' unreleased, performed live on 6Music 2010